


Late Nights

by TransGhostWriting



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Love, Gen, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-02-23 14:50:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23713228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransGhostWriting/pseuds/TransGhostWriting
Summary: Lucifer has ptsd, so does Beel, they understand each other
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	Late Nights

Lucifer laid awake in bed, tossing and turning. Often times it was hard to rest for the demon and even when he did...a heavy sigh escaped his lips as he sprawled out before draping an arm over his face. He wished sleep would come. How he would regret that wish though, he was unaware. Slowly minutes turned into hours and he was only just begining to doze. His eyes fluttered shut. Shouts and screams roared in his ears like deafening drums. The great war between their father and his brothers. Lilith and the arrow that pierced her. The scream that died on his lips as he jolted awake did nothing to quell his panic. Tears welled in his eyes as so many thoughts and images still raced in his head. The eldest struggled to his feet, desperate to escape the walls of his room that seemed to be closing in. Panicked, heavy breaths wretched from his chest as he staggered down the hall. Beelzebub, as always, was having a midnight snack. It was usually this late when his hunger struck up once more. Mid meal he didn't miss the sight of his brother going past the kitchen and the fear that radiated from them. He knew there wasn't much that stuck _fear_ into his brother and for once food lay forgotten as he chased after him. Lucifer couldn't reach outside fast enough. Everything felt suffocating. The war had been his fault, of course it was. He started it by not being obedient. Perhaps thats why he was such a follower to Diavolo now. The thought was quickly chased away by the guilt of being the cause if Lilith, his precious Lilith's death. He choked back a sob as he fell to his knees in the hall, unable to keep himself standing as he was at the mercy of his flashbacks. His body jerked when he felt the hand on him and then he felt the soft sweater being draped over his shoulders as Beelzebub carefully pulled him into their chest, "Lucifer.." he kept his voice quiet, soft, "I am here." A simple reassurance but it went a long way. The first born spent that night curled into the chest of his brother in the hallway, but he was glad he was not alone. He would _never_ be alone. He had his brothers.


End file.
